


Game, Set and Match

by BleachFox



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleachFox/pseuds/BleachFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo Kurosaki stepped onto the court, grinning when he was greeted by a chorus of cheers. Excitement coursed through his veins and his brown eyes locked with electric blue. This year, he would win and finally beat his rival, Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game, Set and Match

Game, Set and Match:

\- Ichigo Kurosaki stepped onto the court, grinning when he was greeted by a chorus of cheers. Excitement coursed through his veins and his brown eyes locked with electric blue. This year, he would win and finally beat his rival, Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques.

Disclaimer: I do not own any right to Bleach or any of the characters in the story.  

Warnings: Yaoi (boy x boy)

 

A/N: Decided to make a one-shot out of it so I hope you enjoy :) Also, Ichigo talks Japanese and Grimmjow German, so when they're speaking to each other, they won't understand what the other's saying.

 

Ichigo Kurosaki exited his vehicle and shrugged his bag onto his shoulder, looking up at the building with a sense of apprehension. He'd made it to the men's single tennis finals for the fourth year running. This year was his year. When someone nudged his arm, he looked down and smiled at his friend and coach, Rukia Kuchiki.

She grinned back and jerked her head at the building. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Linking her arm through his, Rukia led him inside to the changing room where Ichigo dumped his bag on the side. "Rukia?"

"Yeah?"

Ichigo sighed and glanced back at her as he pulled his top off. "I'm going to win this year."

"You bet you are, that German doesn't stand a chance after all the training I've put you through."

Ichigo rolled his eyes before opening the bag to find his white shirt and pulled it on. "He has a name."

"I know." She grinned wolfishly and threw his sweat bands at him, which he caught expertly and pulled them onto his wrists. "Tell me something Ichigo."

"Yes?"

"This rivalry you two have had now for three years, is it only because of this championship?"

"Of course, what else would it be about?"

"I dunno with you... Whenever it comes to this championship, you get so determined. And that man is pretty handsome"

Ichigo grinned and undid his belt to kick his trousers off and pull on his shorts. "I've lost to him three years in a row, this year is my year. I will win. After all, I've had you training me and you're the best in Japan. Just because he's good looking doesn't mean it affects my game play."

"Aww you're so sweet. Now get your ass out there and win, if you don't, I'm gunna kick your ass for wasting my time."

"Thanks for the pep talk." Ichigo threw the bag over his shoulder and ruffled her hair. "See you after the match."

Rukia scowled at him and fixed her hair before stomping off to take her seat. Ichigo chuckled and tightened his grip on his bag before leaving to go onto the court. As he stepped outside, he was met by a chorus of cheers from the crowd and grinned, giving a short wave before dropping the bag and pulling out his racquet.

As another round of cheers started, Ichigo stiffened and turned to see his opponent drop his bag on the opposite side of the umpire, pulling out his own racquet. As if on cue, the man lifted his head and brown eyes locked with electric blue. His trademark smirk formed and Ichigo felt a shiver work its way down his spine in response before nodding at him. He may never admit it to anyone, but he thought Grimmjow was one of the sexiest people to ever walk the planet and frequently dreamt about him, especially after their matches.

Ichigo took his side of the court and rolled his shoulders before stretching his muscles and bouncing on his feet in anticipation. As the usher took his seat and his opponent took his side of the court. When he flashed that signature smirk, Ichigo grinned back and twirled his racket expertly.

"The match between Ichigo Kurosaki-" He waved as his name was called and the crowd cheered. "And Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques-" another chorus of cheers and the blue haired man waved. "Is about to begin."

Ichigo's eyes met Grimmjow's and his grin didn't falter. _This year is my year Grimmjow, I'm taking you down._

"Play."

...

When the ball hit the ground and was classed as out, Ichigo's face stretched into a grin and he couldn't hear anything over the roar of the crowd. Doing his signature air punch, Ichigo yelled out victoriously and winked at Rukia who was currently jumping up and down ecstatically. The scoreboard changed to show, _'Ichigo Kurosaki: 3 - Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques: 2'_

He bounded forward as Grimmjow walked to the net and shook his hand, this time in victory rather than defeat. He frowned slightly at the predatory gleam in his blue eyes but before he could decipher it, the man pulled away with a nod and left for his changing room. Shaking his head, Ichigo picked up his racquet and bag before waving to the crowd before heading to his own changing room, signing the fans objects as he went.

After talking to the press, Ichigo dumped his bag on the bench. After determining he had little over half an hour before Rukia attacked him, he stripped off his clothes and turned on the shower. Relaxing as the warm spray washed off the dried sweat from his tired body, Ichigo didn't notice as the door opened or when someone approached him.

He did however, let out an unmanly squeak when a hand flattened on the wall next to his head and whipped around to stare wide eyed at the intruder. "W-what the hell Grimmjow?!"

Said man raised an eyebrow and smirked at Ichigo's reaction before leaning closer and placing his other hand on the wall, effectively blocking off any escape routes. Ichigo made the fatal mistake of looking down and his eyes widened in surprise, a blush engulfing his face when he found the other man was not only naked, but hard too. Too add to his embarrassment, Ichigo found himself being turned on by the sight and closed his eyes.

"Ichigo?"

His eyes snapped open to meet bright blue in surprise, suppressing a shiver at just how good it sounded to hear his name fall from those perfect lips. When he was met with a smirk, Ichigo hesitantly placed his hands on Grimmjow's shoulders. "Grimmjow..."

His smirk softened slightly and he lent forward, pressing their lips together softly before pulling away. Ichigo whined as he pulled away, grasping the back of his head to drag him back into another kiss. Grimmjow stepped forward to push his body against the wall and an involuntary moan passed his lips. Ichigo slapped a hand over his mouth horrified by the sound and thoroughly shocked.

Grimmjow's smirk returned and he pulled the hand away to crush their mouths together again, reaching down to grasp Ichigo's half-hard on. Said man moulded his body to the larger one and moaned again, this time, a little less shamefully as the touch set his body on fire.

"G-grimmjow!"

He chuckled in response and nipped his lower lip and Ichigo opened his mouth obediently to the unspoken command. As one hand brought Ichigo to full hardness, his other grasped the back of Ichigo's thigh, who got the hint and lifted himself to wrap his legs around the blue haired man's waist.

Grimmjow pulled away to cup Ichigo's flushed face. "You're beautiful."

Ichigo frowned at the foreign words, tracing his finger over Grimmjow's lip. "I don't understand." He shook his head and lent forward again to capture Ichigo's mouth, earning another moan. Ichigo stiffened as Grimmjow's hand moved lower to his ass and gently graze his entrance. "Grimm?" He asked uncertainly, looking up in worry.

Grimmjow smiled reassuringly and bumped their foreheads together. "I won't hurt you Ichigo."

Despite not knowing what he'd said except for his name, the reassuring tone had Ichigo relaxing and he gave a short nod. He gasped slightly when one of those fingers pushed inside him and pressed his head to Grimmjow's shoulder. Sure it wasn't his first time, but it had been a while. Once he was sure Ichigo was fine, Grimmjow added another finger, grinning when his response was a muffled moan.

He pulled Ichigo's head up to initiate another kiss which was eagerly accepted and started scissoring his fingers, soon adding a third one which Ichigo didn't seem to notice. The younger man whined when those skilful fingers were removed and looked up to try and persuade Grimmjow to continue.

"Please..."

Grimmjow chuckled at the pleading tone and kissed his nose. "What do you want?"

Ichigo frowned slightly but noticed the playful tone and smiled nervously, reaching down to grasp Grimmjow's erection, tugging gently to convey his meaning. "Grimmjow..."

Getting the hint, Grimmjow secured Ichigo against the wall and slowly pushed inside him. Ichigo groaned in pain and gripped his shoulders with bruising force. So yeah, maybe it had been more than a while. Grimmjow nuzzled his head to Ichigo's cheek and whispered in his ear. "Tell me when you're ready and I'll move."

Ichigo nodded blindly, not caring what he'd said but extremely grateful he had the decency to wait for him to adjust. After a few minutes, he lifted his head and smiled reassuringly at Grimmjow, leaning forward to kiss him quickly. "You can move."

Deeming that the indication to start, Grimmjow grasped Ichigo's hips and pulled out slightly before rocking back in, letting the man adjust to the feeling and slowly built up a pace. Ichigo moaned softly and tugged on wet blue hair in frustration. "Faster Grimmjow..."

Getting the hint he was impatient, Grimmjow thrusted harder and smirked when Ichigo moaned louder before shifting his position and thrusting again. The sudden change in movement had Ichigo seeing stars and he crushed their mouths together.

"Again." Grimmjow, seemingly knowing or not caring what he'd said, continued hitting that spot, turning Ichigo into an undone mess in a matter of minutes. "Grimm!"

Smirking at the call of his name, Grimmjow rightly guessed he'd found Ichigo's prostate and continued abusing it at a faster pace. "You like that Ichi?" He asked, breathless from the exertion being used and just how good it felt to be inside the orange head.

Ichigo nodded in response to whatever he'd asked, tugging on his blue hair a bit rougher than before. "K-keep going." At the stutter, Grimmjow increased his pace, forcing Ichigo's body to push further against the wall. "So close..." Ichigo pulled back and gazed pleadingly at his blue haired lover. "Please..."

Grimmjow grinned wolfishly at the pleading look, knowing the younger man was close to his end. He reached down to tug on the man's neglected member, making said man moan louder and jerk at the sudden pleasure overhaul. "That what you want?"

"Grimm!"

"I'm going to take that as a yes."

As soon as Grimmjow started stroking him, Ichigo knew it was only a matter of time. After a few more thrusts, hitting his prostate dead on, Ichigo cried out Grimmjow's name and clung to his larger frame as his release hit. Grimmjow followed him soon after and he stood supporting Ichigo's limp body with a chuckle.

"Ichigo?"

"Mmm." Ichigo lifted his head to gaze at him blearily. "Yes?"

Grimmjow just shook his head and helped him stand on his own feet before grabbing the soap to wash their bodies clean of any evidence of what had happened. Once he was sure they were both clean, he turned the shower off and took Ichigo's hand, leading him back into the changing room before grabbing some towels. Wrapping one around his waist, he threw one to Ichigo who did the same before taking another and drying Ichigo's bright hair slowly.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now. Ever since we first met three years ago and I saw you walk onto that court." Grimmjow snorted and shook his head before continuing. "You were the sexiest damn thing I'd ever seen and I wanted you instantly. Your game is amazing too, you always put up a real fight."

Ichigo frowned as he talked, the words somehow relaxing him and he found himself leaning back against Grimmjow's body with a sigh.

"Ichigo?"

He pulled the towel off at his name to peer up at the unusual hesitant man. "Yes?"

Grimmjow sighed and crouched in front of him, cupping his face. "I love you."

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise, not only the fact that the words were Japanese, but at the meaning too. "You speak Japanese?!" He yelled, pointing a finger at the man accusingly.

Grimmjow frowned and swatting the hand away. "Jeeze alright I get the point. You don't feel the same way." With a defeated sigh, Grimmjow stood up and turned away from Ichigo to grab his clothes.

Ichigo on the other hand, sat dumbfounded as Grimmjow's words sank into his brain, snapping out of his stupor when Grimmjow walked passed him, heading towards the door. His eyes widened when he realised what his reaction must have looked like before scrambling off the bench and grabbing the retreating man's arm.

"Wait!" Grimmjow turned to look at him slowly with a dubious expression. Ichigo blushed and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them to meet blue ones. "I love you too."

When Grimmjow didn't respond, Ichigo sighed dejectedly and let go of his arm to cover his embarrassed face. Before he could, Grimmjow's hands caught his and cradled them gently. "Ichigo..." He looked up and his eyes fluttered shut when he was met with a soft kiss. Grimmjow pressed their heads together and sighed. "Stupid idiot."

Ichigo hummed and smiled, pressing his head to Grimmjow's chest. "Don't go."

Grimmjow kissed his head and pulled away, chuckling when Ichigo wined. "I have to go now." He lifted Ichigo's head and kissed him quickly. "Your coach will want to see you soon and we've gotta go back onto the court soon."

Ichigo looked down and sighed, knowing Grimmjow had to leave before they were caught. He kissed him again quickly and stepped back, giving a short wave. Grimmjow just laughed at the innocent gesture before returning it and leaving. Ichigo shook his head and started cleaning up, a small smile pulling at his lips as his heart fluttered in his chest. After three years, he now knew what he wanted from his rival, not just a victory, but much, much more.

He jumped when the door banged open, turning expecting to see Grimmjow and frowned when Rukia came in. She grinned and launched herself into his arms. "You did it!"

"Yeah."

She pulled away and frowned. "What's up with you? I thought you'd be a little happier that you finally won."

Ichigo shook his head and smiled, picking up his bag. "I am happy, just a little tired and a lot overwhelmed."

Rukia grinned again and linked their arms as they walked from the room. "Like you said, this year was your year!"

...

Ichigo sighed heavily and threw his bag into the car, turning to watch as Rukia said goodbye to everyone. The ceremony had just finished and Ichigo was now looking forward to going home and collapsing for the next year or so. He jumped when someone tapped his shoulder, his scowl disappearing when he met blue eyes.

"Grimmjow."

He grinned and gave a short nod. "Ichigo." They stood in silence for a moment before Grimmjow moved to stand in front of him, handing him a slip of paper.

Ichigo frowned and opened it. "It's an email address..."

Grimmjow nodded and made a typing motion. "We can't speak on the phone but we can type to each other and translate."

Ichigo got what he was saying and grinned. "I'd like that."

"Ichigo! Are you ready to gooo?" Rukia skipped over and stopped abruptly when she saw her friends company. "What are you two talking about?"

Ichigo smiled mysteriously and slipped the paper into his pocket. "Oh nothing, just saying goodbye."

"Uh-huh." She eyed them suspiciously before getting in the car. "Hurry up I'm dead beat!"

Ichigo chuckled and returned his attention to the frowning Grimmjow. "I guess I'll see you next year." When he received an even more confused look, Ichigo pointed at the banner proclaiming the tennis finals then between them both.

Grimmjow nodded and smirked in understanding. "Until next year then, I'm going to take my title back." He lent forward and kissed Ichigo's cheek before turning and walking away.

Ichigo blushed furiously and watched until Grimmjow rounded a corner before sliding into the car with a sigh. "So what was that about?" Rukia asked.

"Nothing really... Just establishing ground."

"Right..."

They pulled away from the stadium and Ichigo looked up at it with a small smile, his thoughts only of his blue haired rival-turned-lover. "Rukia?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I might start taking German lessons."


End file.
